


Spiders, Devils and Pigs

by 1Storywriter1



Series: Amazing And Marvelous Extras [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Foggy Nelson, Gen, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, Matt Murdock is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Spider-Man References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: The story of how Peter Parker met Matt Murdock, Darevil.Including: crazy assassins, a prophecy pig, Darevil getting bullied, and a fan boying Spider-Man.What a beautiful meeting...





	1. Spider-Man gets a pig

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my new story about how Spider-Man and Daredevil met.  
Just a heads up though, this is set in the same timeline as my other series, An Amazing And Marvelous Duo, so reading that might make a few things in this story make sense.  
Anyways, hope you guys like the first chapter :)

**Central Park, New York...**

It was a bright and happy afternoon in New York today, and the people roaming through Central Park were having a great time. Or, they were, until a kid in some red and blue clothes came jumping out of nowhere running after an unamused looking man.

"Dude, stop running! I can barely keep up!", the junior hero called out. The demand didn't work though, and the criminal kept running. "Not cool man!"

The kid kept running after the guy, accidentally knocking over a lady, then hurriedly helped her back up and continued chasing the guy, apologising to the lady the whole time. The hero found himself slowly gaining on the runner, they had gone about two laps around the park after all, and finally caught up and tackled him.

"Ha! I got you now, guy!", the young vigilante cheered himself, the criminal trying to wiggle out underneath him.

"Get off me man! I didn't do nothin'!"

"Seriously bro? I literally saw you stash a _whole _bunch of stolen money in your jacket." This made the criminal stop struggling; he just sagged and let out a sigh.

"Okay, so _maybe _I did steal a little bit, but who are you to stop me anyway? You're just some kid!"

"Am not!", the hero defended (although he had a voice crack while saying that, probably not helpful). "And who am I? I'm Spider-Man, and I'm gonna protect this city... mostly in the Queens area, don't ask why. Speaking of which, I should probably start to head ba- Wait no! I have to take you to the police first, don't I?"

"I thought the Avengers protected New York?"

"Well uh, they _do, _but so do I, because I live here. Why are you asking so much questions man?"

The criminal shrugged (or, tried to). "Maybe 'cause I want to annoy the guy sending me to jail."

"Fair point", Spider-Man said while webbing up the guy and picking him up. "Now, to the Police! Ooooooo!!!"

**Later...**

After taking the guy from the Park to the police, Spidey made his way back home. He stopped about two other crimes on the way back, glad they were just simple ones. Sure, he wanted to help everyone he could, but he was still fairly new to this superhero shtick, and knew going up against some Avengers threat like robotic overlords by himself would more than likely end in his death. So for now, he stuck with helping the little guy, content with being a friendly neighbourhood hero. 

Eventually he made it back to where he lived with his aunt, found she had gone out for the night, and decided he'd have a peaceful night. He started by having some leftover pizzas for dinner, (at least it was his favorite kind,) then went to see if there was anything on T.V. He couldn't find anything though, so decided to see if he could make any improvements or adjustments on his Spider-Man gear. He usually only did this when his aunt May wasn't home. He hadn't told her of his 'extra activities', but was currently trying to figure out a way of how to do that.

After fooling around with his gear for a while, Peter had a look on his computer. He wasn't really expecting anything interesting though, so was thoroughly surprised when he found a strange email on it. 

_Come to the docks at 12, Spider-Man. We'll be waiting. _

_Definitely not creepy, _Peter thought. _Wait, how do they know WHO I AM!!??_

He was starting to freak out a little, but after taking some calming breaths, he was thinking clearly again. Despite thinking it was totally a trap, Peter decided to go to the address. It may have been someone in need of help after all. Maybe it was the Avengers?! That would be so cool if it was, but Peter reckoned they probably wouldn't send weird, cult-like emails to people they wanted to recruit, that would just be _weird._

Peter suited up, (even if his costume was extremely shoddy and homemade) and swung out of the house and to the docks.

**The Docks...**

A little after 11, Spidey had made his way to the docks. He knew he was early, but he had learned a long time ago that it was better to be early than late, and his (although new) superhero life had taught that going early meant you could scope out the place before any heavy hitters got there. So with these things in mind, he swung around the docks a few times, seeing if there was anything he needed to keep close attention on. The vigilante found nothing though, and elected to just wait on the roof until whoever contacted him arrived.

He waited for a while, and eventually saw a car drive up. He had a quick look at the time, and saw it was a bit over 12. Spidey couldn't help but smugly think he was early for once. When he was sure there were no new dangers, the young hero jumped down, and went to greet the new arrivals.

"Hi, I'm Spider-Man, and you said you needed to see me?", he greeted, waving the while time.

"Thank God, I'm so glad you came", the man in the car greeted him, incredibly tense. "You need to listen quickly Spider-Man, before the Bullseye finds me."

"The bull who?"

"Just listen okay! Don't worry about that now. I need you to get my pig to this man", he blurted out, handing a scraggly piece of paper to the small time hero.

"Wait just a second man. You want _me_ to take a _pig _to this Matt- Matt Murdock. Why? Why not just do it youself, or call the police. Or get the FRIGGIN' Avengers!" Spider-Man exclaimed, only now noticing the pig in the back of the car. 

The man wasn't having any of it though, retrieving the pig and putting it into the red and blue vigilante's hands. "You are the only person out there who would help someone in need, no matter how crazy their story sounds. And you have to do it, because it contains secrets that can take out the biggest crime lord in New York."

Spidey's eyes widened underneath his mask. "Take down a crime boss? How does a _pig _do that? I don't know, I don't know..."

There were several moments of silence until, "Okay, alright. I'll take this pig to what's his face."

The man smiled, "Excellent. Now the important thing you should know-"

The man didn't finish though, as not a moment after he started talking, there was a flicking sound, and then the man fell over, blood poring out of his back where a knife had logged itself.

"What the heck?" Peter gasped, holding the animal slightly tighter, just in case. It was then that he noticed a man wearing something that looked like a mix and match of army type armours and bulletproof materials. There were streaks of blue on his armour, and on his mask was a Bullseye symbol. He had an extremely sadistic grin on his face, and was holding several different knives in his hand.

"Nice censoring", the man complimented. "Listen kid, just hand me the pig and I'll let you go. It's obvious you're young, and I'd rather not kill another kid today."

The young spider hero took a step back, fear slowly rising in his chest. "I-I would pal, bu-but I promised that guy I would look-look after this thing." He held up the animal when he said the last part.

The man groaned, "Fine, guess it's time I added another wannabe superhero to the list."

Spider-Man felt his Spider sense go crazy, but he couldn't do anything. He was frozen in fear. This guy was going to _kill _him. He'd basically just admitted to killing kids _and _superheroes before, so what could he do? He mentally apologised to the man, even if he was dead, and screwed his eyes shut. He heard a blade be thrown, and knew he was about to die, but when he felt like the blade had stopped, he opened his eyes to see he hadn't been harmed.

Just millimetres from his face, the blade was being held by a new person. The person in particular, was wearing a crimson coloured costume, with some small black spots here and there. But what got the webslingers instant attention was the mask. The eyes had dark red lenses over them, and there were _horns _sticking out of the top.

_Holy shit! _Spidey thought, _I'm being saved by freakin' DAREDEVIL!!!_

"Wow Bullseye", the Devil of Hell's Kitchen started, "Nice to see your attacks haven't changed."

And with that smart remark, Bullseye yelled out, and charged at Daredevil. The battle was about to begin...


	2. Daredevil vs Bullseye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being left with a suspicious pig, Spidey is ambushed by infamous assassin Bullseye! But when Daredevil intercepts, how will things go?  
The wallcrawler has definitely got himself in a difficult situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should just put it out there that Peter is about sixteen or so in this story, and has basically just started his superhero career. So compared to any other super types in this story, he might seem a little weak- not because I don't like him, just because it kinda makes more sense story wise. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Spidey was honestly stumped right now. He was holding a pig for dear life because apparently, it _could _take out some mysterious crime boss, and he still wasn't sure that was for real. He was also watching _DAREDEVIL _and some assassin who just tried to murder him duking it out. All Peter could do was groan to himself. He was a _kid_ for crying out loud! Sure, a super-powered kid, but a kid nonetheless. He should be worrying about tests or something, not holding a mafia killing pig.

While the young hero was thinking all of this, Daredevil was currently in a brutal brawl with the assassin Bullseye. Darevil had fought him many times before, but each time left the both of the in a precarious place between life and death. The devil had the scars to prove it. Bullseye however, and worsened _his own _scars from these fights by carving extra marks onto his skin to form the symbol of his namesake. Knowing this, it sometimes made the vigilante glad he was blind.

Back to the fight though, it began with the assassin charging at the vigilante, which he easily dodged, but that's exactly what Bullseye wanted. When Daredevil went to strike him, he miscalculated the tactic, and was rewarded with a hard kick to the head. He stumbled back, while the crazed assassin hunkered over, and kicked his feet out from under him. The devil fell, and quickly rolled out of the way, just dodging a move that would have resulted in his head being crushed. Daredevil jumped to his feet and jumped over Bullseye, grabbing his head on the way over and slamming him into the ground. Bullseye groaned, and the crimson coloured vigilante brought his fist down into the other man's gut. But when he went to hit the assassin again, the man brought his legs up fast, clipping the devil in the jaw. Daredevil fell back, just holding onto consciousness, the hit took alot out of him, just like the others had. While he was down, Bullseye, managed to get to his feet, his legs close to giving out the whole time. He put on that horrifying grin again, and pulled out a strange looking card.

At that moment, Spidey fully comprehended what was about to happen, and snapped to attention. He carefully put the pig down, distracting it with a little web ball, and lept into the fight. It was just in time too, as just as Bullseye was bringing his weapon down, Spidey webbed his hand, yanking it back.

Bullseye screwed his eyes shut, and let out a very annoyed sigh. "I was trying to give you a chance to leave, kid. You could have dropped the animal and ran while I was focused on the devil. But _no_. You gotta be self-righteous, don't you? Now... I won't regret this in the slightest."

He pulled out another knife, but Peter was ready this time. He closed his eyes, and focused on his Spider sense. He figured that if he saw, the blade, he'd freeze again, and had decided he'd tried something new: only using his Spider sense. Spidey's sense alerted him to the danger, and when it started to buzz louder, he jumped into the air, easily dodging the blade.

Bullseye looked in awe for the briefest of moments, then focused on the task again. "Lucky shot, kid. Guess I'll have to try something different."

Peter saw him pull out two batons, and although confused, decided his new trick would still work well against it. So he closed his eyes again, and listened to his 'sixth sense'. Like before, he waited until the danger was blaring in his head, leapt into the air and dodged again. Unexpectedly, the weapons _bounced _off the side off the wall, and came back at Peter again. He didn't notice in time; his attention was not focused on the weapons anymore, so when they detected and hit him in the back, and gave a yelp of surprise.

"Since when could they do _that_?" Spidey grumbled from the ground, rubbing his back. He tried to get up, but found he couldn't move. Now he was freaking out again. "W-What did you do to me!?!?"

Bullseye just let out a sinister chuckle while he leant down to look at the young hero. "I disabled you. Should be temporary, but it won't matter. You'll be dead _long _before you recover."

For the second time that day, Peter found himself closing his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. If he was older and more experienced, he would have made a joke about dejavu, and got out of the situation and beat the guy up. But he wasn't. So he just lay there, thinking about how there was no way out of this, and how now he'd left his aunt all alone. 

Yet, by a small miracle, he was saved _yet again._ While the assassin was pulling out the murder weapon, Daredevil recovered. He 'saw' what was happening, and swiftly made his way to the other two, slamming his own weapon as hard as he could into Bullseye's head. The assassin made a noise, and then collapsed onto the spider-themed vigilante.

"You okay, kid", the devil of Hell's Kitchen asked. He realised how bad of a question that was though the moment he heard the kid's heartbeat and breathing start going way faster than it should be.

"I-I-I-I'm alive?!", he stuttered out. "I-It's- h-he was-was gonna-"

"I know, kid", the devil tried to soothe the boy, calmly speaking and telling him to just breathe, and not listen to anything but that. "Now tell me, how badly were you hurt."

Spidey's eyes widened behind his mask as he remembered what Bullseye had said to him. "Th-that guy disabled me, but he said it was temporary. He wasn't lying was he?"

Daredevil kept on his soothing route, slowly picking the other vigilante up in his arms, "He wasn't. One of the only things he's never lied about. It's happened to me a few times before, and I'm still here aren't I?"

Peter slightly smiled at the older vigilante's optimism. "I guess so."

"Is it okay if I take you to my place for the night? Just so I know you recovered from the attack properly, then you can leave as soon as you want. I'd rather not leave you, seeing as how you can't move." 

Peter nodded, but after a few moments realised Daredevil had somehow missed it, and said, "Okay. But I'll have to call my aunt- Oh! And we can't forget the pig!"

"Pig?" Daredevil repeated, extremely confused. Just then though, the animal in discussion decided to remind everyone of its presence with loud oink and other sounds. The devil of Hell's Kitchen went and picked it up, putting it in Spidey's arms, then made his way back home.

**Nelson & Murdock Offices...**

After jumping around the roofs of buildings for about half an hour, going a bit slower in some places so he didn't drop his two guests, Daredevil arrived at his home.

"Wow, your place is really fancy, Mr. Daredevil", Spidey complimented the older vigilante. "Although, your house looks more like an office building."

"That's because it is", Daredevil simply responded, an ironic grin on his face. 

"You live in your office?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I don't really have many personal things, and I'm usually doing things all day, so I just decided to put a bed in a spare room. Not that I really use it", the devil admitted.

"Why don't you use it?"

"I'll give you one guess, kid. Brutal vigilante who takes on just as brutal gangs every night of the week. Where do you think he'd crash if he was too sore to prance his way home?"

Peter stayed silent. He knew the answer. _Roof. _He'd done it once or twice, and both times hadn't been fun. It also didn't help he scared May half to death when he had to do it, since she didn't know where he was.

Daredevil got them all into the building and set Peter and the pig on the bed, grabbing some medical supplies on the way as well. The moment the pig was put on the ground, it started to run around, and Daredevil groaned. He knew the thing would become a big walking hazard for him. He then got to work on patching himself and Peter up, checking the kid's back to make sure it was healing.

"How's it feel?", he asked, pointing to Spidey's back.

"Still can't really feel it. I think it's getting better though", Peter answered honestly.

Daredevil nodded, then, "What's your name, kid."

"Spider-Man." Daredevil did his equivalent of rolling his eyes.

"I meant your real name. You saved me back there, kid. I'd like to thank you for it."

"Well you saved me more, Mr. Daredevil, and I don't think it's a good idea to tell you my name, because I don't know if you're really-"

"My name is Matt", Daredevil said, removing his mask. "And if you don't want to tell me, I guess I understand. Secret identity is secret for a reason, right?"

Spidey chuckled at that, and then gave his reveal an honest thought. Okay then. "My name... my name is Peter."

Matt smiled, "Thanks for saving me back there, Peter."

"Well... thanks for saving me too, Matt."

The two just smiled at each other for a moment until Matt stood up. "Okay, Peter. I'll leave a phone here for you to call your aunt when you can, and I'll be over in that room. So just call out if you need something. Don't worry, I'll hear you." Matt let a brief smile cross his face for that kinda joke.

"Okay", Peter nodded.

"Just try to get some sleep, and you should be good to go by the morning."

And with that, Daredevil left the room, and Peter almost instantly drifted off to sleep...


	3. Daredevil needs a life...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fully recovered from his fight with Bullseye, Spidey gets to work on finding this 'Matt Murdock' he has to take the pig to.
> 
> Good thing he's already found him.
> 
> Too bad he's too oblivious to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter of this story.  
In this one, Peter meets some of Matt's friends, and finds who he needs to deliver the pig to.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

The next day, Peter woke up late, he didn't have an exact time, but he just knew. So he went to get out of the bed he'd borrowed from Daredevil, finding he could move again. The kid let out a breath of relief at the feeling of _feeling _again. He also made a mental note to somehow get stronger armour or clothes, something like that.

Just when he was about to leave though, he was greeted by a man with red sunglasses who was wearing a business like suit, and also holding his pig. Peter quickly identified him as Matt.

"Hey, Matt", he greeted to get the man's attention. Matt sort of looked at him, and the young vigilante realised he was definitely forcing a smile. "Is everything... alright?"

There was obvious hesitation, but then the Devil of Hell's Kitchen started speaking. "Well, I guess it depends on your definition of problem."

The wallcrawler gave him a dumbfounded look. "And that means?"

"It means", Matt stated, "That I may very well get murdered by my friend for letting a kid fight a stupidly dangerous and lethal assassin."

"I'm not a kid."

"I know Peter, but not everyone else does."

Spidey slightly sagged at this. He knew it was true. He could actually be _scaring _some thug or criminal with his crime fighting skills, and then one tiny slip up or voice crack that came with being a teenager, and all of that would be gone. It also didn't help that he _knew _a lot of the cops in his usual area of Queens used him as the butt end of most of their vigilante jokes and discussions. Although he did feel a little bit better knowing that Matt saw him as a (hopefully) responsible adult.

"Oh, and here's that pig by the way. Do you plan on naming it?" Matt asked while handing the animal over.

"I haven't really thought about that", Peter admitted, "I thought that I might not get enough time to do much with it. But I guess... I will call it... Spider-Pig."

Matt laughed at the name, "Nothing helps but an ego boost, huh? Ah well, I was just calling it 'Pig'."

Peter grinned at the man's light-hearted jab and naming of the pig, and then remembered what he had to do. "Okay, well, I have to go now Matt. It was really good meeting you, and I'm pretty sure I'll see you out there in the suit again. Oh, and thanks for letting me stay here for the night."

"You're welcome Peter", Matt said with a smile.

With that conversation finished, the two vigilantes went to leave (or at least one of them was), but before they could it seemed they would be having another conversation first.

"Hey Matt, about this cas- WHO THE HECK IS THAT!!??", another man started to say, but finished by blurting out the last part. Matt stopped in his tracks, slowly swivelling around to face him. 

"This, Foggy", he said, "Is Spider-Man."

The hero gave a small, awkward wave while Foggy looked at him with a critical look. "So, are you like, _Spider-Man _Spider-Man, or some gangster Matt tied to the roof for the night?"

Despite the jab at the other man, Peter was able to figure out that 1) this Foggy guy knew about Matt's double life, and 2) didn't know his identity. 

"Uh, yeah. I am the real Spider-Man, I'm just here because Matt helped me deal with this guy yesterday, and I kinda got... a _little, tiny bit _hurt."

Foggy gave him an anamused look, "I know about Bullseye, kid- and speaking of kids, what the heck Matt! You let a _kid _fight a murderous murderer who has almost killed you in every fight you've had against him!"

Matt awkwardly looked around, like he was looking at something else, while Peter said he wasn't a kid. After another moment though, Matt spoke up. "You know I would never let someone fight Bullseye unless they had every superpower, and it's not like I could stop the kid. I basically entered on accident. If I hadn't heard the heartbeats, who knows what would've happened."

Despite the though that him having his life right now was actually pure luck, Peter decided to focus on something else. "You can hear heartbeats?"

The man smiled. "That, and a few other things. Enhanced senses are really cool."

"Yeah, but do you know what's cooler?" Foggy cut in. "Not dying."

Matt groaned, then started to speak, "Foggy-"

"I know you're not gonna stop, but you told me the guy actually _disabled _Spider-Man! You and the kid have to at least try to be more careful out there. Maybe try to teach him a few of your moves?"

Peter perked up to the idea, and after a minute Matt agreed that was fair.

"Excellent! Now, Matt-"

Whatever Foggy was going to say was interrupted by the front door being thrown open, and a girl screaming out: "I'm not late guys! I'm on time! I'm on time!"

The two adults chuckled, while Peter found himself realising he was on the verge of having a heart attack. Not becuase of the door, but because of the girl. Sure, some could say she looked like a regular person, with her semi business looking clothes, but to Peter this was probably the most beautiful woman he had seen. From what he could tell, she probably wasn't much older than him either. He knew his face was definitely a bright red underneath the mask.

"That's new, Jen", Foggy joked, greeting the girl, then pointing at Peter, "And this is Spider-Man by the way."

Jen's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw the webslinger, and quickly went up to the young hero. "No figgin' way! Spider-Man?! I-I'm your biggest fan! I've seen all the videos online and- and I even saw you in real life once! Sure, I was far away from the scene, but I still saw you take down the guy. It was so cool-"

Her rambling was interrupted by Matt who said: "Spider-Man, this is our intern, Jennifer Walters. She has a massive crush on you."

Jen gave her sort of boss a horrified look, her face growing an extreme shade of red, and tried to come up with a defense. "That not true! I don't know why you'd think that Matt, because I totally don't have one. Sorry Spidey, but I am definitely, one hundred percent _NOT _crushing on you."

"I-It's okay if you do, I definitely have one on you", Peter simply said, then realising what just came out of his mouth, shut down. The intern's face somehow became even _more _red, and tried to splutter something out but couldn't. 

"Smooth moves, you two", Foggy said with a grin. "Matt, I think we just saw two kids accidentally break each other."

Matt just generally glanced in the younger two's direction, then nodded. "I'm at a loss for words. That was the worst romantic interaction I've ever seen."

"If only you could see", Foggy remarked.

That seemed to snap the other two out of it, with Jen giving a knowing nod and Spidey blurting out: "You can't see!? Then how do you fig- do stuff?"

There was a warning look from Matt for the almost slip up, and Peter guessed that meant Jen didn't know about his 'other' identity. "I have my ways", the man said mysteriously.

There was temporary silence after that, until the newly named Spider-Pig decided to remind everyone of its presence, making a loud oinking sound. At that, Peter looked down at the animal in his arms and attempted to pet it, while the girl drew closer and the two adults looked on with a critical eye.

Jen cleared her throat then spoke up. "That's a really cute pig, Spider-Man. Would you mind if I had a hold of him- it is a him right?"

While he obliged and handed the pig over, Peter said, "I think it's a guy pig, I'm not really sure."

While she held the pig, Jen asked, "What's its name?"

"Spider-Pig."

The intern grinned at the young vigilante, letting out a laugh. "Needed the ego boost Spidey?"

In the background, Matt clearly said "That's what I said!", while Peter tried to say that wasn't the reason. After a little longer of petting the pig, Jen handed it back to the wallcrawler and he wrapped it in his arms again.

"Okay, I've gotta go now", the hero started, "I've gotta check in with my aunt, and then I have to find this Murdock lawyer guy."

The other three present in the room gave each other a look, and stopped him from leaving the room. Matt grabbed onto Peter's arm, and then said to the hero, "_I'm _that lawyer guy Murdock."

Peter looked at him with wide eyes, which his mask lenses imitated. "Really?! I though that you being called Matt was a coincidence."

"Guess not kid. So why did you need to bring Spider-Pig to me?"

"Well", the spider hero started, "The guy who gave it to me, he said that Spider-Pig had secrets in him that could take down a crime lord."

Peter felt Matt's grip get slightly tenser. "Which boss, kid. Which boss did he say it could take down."

"He didn't get to say", Peter answered a bit nervously. He felt like he was in trouble now; "Bullseye ki- you know, did what he does to the guy, but before he did that, the man was trying to tell me something important about the pig."

"Probably how to get the information", Foggy suggested, and Matt nodded. "Leave that to us kid, you go home now, deal with your day."

Peter nodded, and went to leave. Just as he was exiting though, with the door half open, he was met with Jen coming up to him.

"Before you go Spider-Man", she started a little nervously, "I just wanted to- wanted to say, uh... see you later."

Before Peter could think what he was doing, he found himself asking, "Whould you want to go out some time?"

For the second time that day, the girls eyes almost popped out, and she stuttered out, "Y-Yeah, yes! Oh, uh, I mean sure, why not?"

With that Peter exited the building and swung away, a dopey smile on his face.

Back with the others, Jen came back in with a similar expression, and the adults gave her a look. Or Foggy did at least, since Matt heard it all with his enhanced hearing.

"Seems like you scored with Spider-Man, Jen", the blind man said, "Just have to work on your delivery of accepting."

She gave him an angry look, not that he could see it, and Foggy just straight up laughed.


End file.
